DBZ suggested quotes
by MARKNUT
Summary: Orignally by Music Meister. He will be posting them on his DBZ Game Wish List Forum. I could only get the last one.


**AU:** So I come to realized two things:

The crossover idea isn't as good as my friend said

This might be the final DBZ quotes

I enjoyed writing theses but I started running out of ideas. However if I get more ideas or a lot of requests that I like then I'll think about making more.

Oh, one more thing. Do you remember a while ago a game called Super Dragonball Z, well in this game there was a character that has never been in any other DBZ fighting games: Chi-Chi. So that means that I can use her. :D

==============Dr. Wheeler vs. Dr. Gero===========================

Wheeler: My genius is far past yours

Gero: Ha, hardly

==============Videl vs. Tien===============================

Videl: This'll be my first fight against a human like you

Tien: Alright, don't hold back

=================Videl vs. Chiaotzu========================

Videl: Aw, you're just adorable

Chiaotzu: Grrr, I'm not cute, I'm tough

Winner Videl: I didn't hurt you too bad did I?

Winner chiaotzu: See, told you I was tough

==================Videl vs. Yamacha==========================

Yamcha: Hey, Videl, you're kinda cute

Videl: Hey watch it, play boy

==================Bardock vs. Cooler=========================

Bardock: F-Freiza has a brother?

Cooler: And I am much stronger than he is

==================Chi Chi vs. Goku=============================

Chi Chi: How about training like the old days

Goku: Okay Chi chi, I'll try not to hurt you

==================Chi Chi vs. Gohan (kid, teen, adult)================

Chi Chi: Gohan if you must train, you can at least do it with your mother

Gohan (kid): O-Okay, mommy

Chi chi: So how about training with your mother

Gohan (teen): Okay, I'll hold back

Chi Chi: Your not too old to train with your mother are you?

Gohan (Adult): Uh…I guess not

==================Chi Chi vs. Gohan (Sayianman)=====================

Chi Chi: Gohan, what are you wearing?

Gohan: I'm not Gohan, I'm the Great Sayianman

Winner Chi Chi: Aren't you a little old to play dress up?

==================Chi Chi vs. Goten===============================

Chi Chi: Goten how about some training

Goten: Okay, mommy

=====================Chi Chi vs. Bardock======================

Chi chi: Goku, what is with that stupid outfit

Bardock: Excuse me?

==================Master Roshi vs. Hercule=======================

Hercule: Oh yeah, I'm the champ

Roshi: I think it's time for you to have a taste of the classics

==================Tiencha vs. Nappa=======================

Tiencha: Alright, time for the ultimate revenge

Nappa: Who the hell are you?

==============Vegeta Super Sayian 3 vs. Super Sayian 4 Goku=======

Goku: Always one step behind

Vegeta: N-No, I finally reached this level h-how can you be ahead

===============Gohan (teen) vs. Turles====================

Turles: If it isn't the little brat of Kakarot

Gohan: You can't pick on me anymore

============Super Sayain Goku vs. Turles=================

Goku: You're fruit can't save you now

Turles: I-Impossible, you shouldn't be this strong

============Great Ape Vegeta vs. Turles===============

Turles: Is the great prince so weak he needs to transform to beat me?

Vegeta: Quiet you

==============(Adult) Gohan vs. Grandpa Gohan========

Gohan: Wait aren't you…

Grandpa Gohan: How about a match, young man

===============Nam vs. Android 18==================

Nam: I was raised to not fight a woman

18: This'll be easy then

================Nam vs. Videl======================

Nam: I was told not to hit a woman …

Videl: Fight me or you'll get hurt

================Android 8 vs. Dr. Gero================

Gero: One of my ealier creations?

8: Are you really my creator

===============General Blue vs. Android 17==============

Blue: It's good to see there are still Red Ribbon soldiers

17: Yeah….I'm gonna kill you now

=================Arale vs. Videl========================

Videl: Aww, you're an adorable little girl

Arale: Come on, let's wrestle

Videl: You don't fight like a little girl. That really hurt

=============Great Ape Kid Goku vs. Pilaf Machine (Fusion)======

Goku: (Roars)

Pilaf: Wha! He changed into a gaint monkey, what do we do?

=================Ginyu vs. Videl (Great Sayianman 2)==============

Videl: Evil doers beware

Ginyu: We could always use a female in the group

Winner Videl: You can take that as a no

=================Chi Chi vs. Kid Chi Chi=================

Chi Chi: I was so cute that age

Kid Chi Chi: Hey you're pretty

================Master Roshi vs. Goku=======================

Roshi: Goku, you've come a long way since my training

Goku: I guess I have

================Goku vs. Bojack========================

Bojack: So this is the mighty Goku

Goku: You won't hurt anymore people

===================Tambourine vs. Krillin====================

Tambourine: Well look who it is, remember me?

Krillin: Yeah, I remember. Time for round two

===============Gokule vs Super Buu (Gohan absorbed)===========

Buu: Are you that desperate that you fused with that weakling

Gokule: I'll win even if I am fused with Goku…wait a minute

Winner Gokule: Now who's a weakling

Winner Buu: No one can stop me, I am unbeatable

==================Gokule vs Vegeta=====================

Vegeta: K-Kakarot, why would you fuse with…Hercule

Gokule: Well if you came sooner, I wouldn't have

================Gokule vs. Gohan (Adult)==============

Gohan: Wait…THAT MEAN S I RELATED TO VIDEL

Gokule: yeah….my bad

===================Gokule vs. Cell=================

Cell: Hahahahahhahah, Goku you…(Laughs more)

Gokule: Laugh now but I'll beat you.

Winner Cell: (Laughs)

Winner Gokule: See, I am the champ

================Vegeta Super Sayian 3 vs. Gotenks=============

Vegeta: STOP MESSING AROUND

Gotenks: You think this scare us? HA, we're still stronger

===============Vegeta Super Sayian 4 vs. Gotenks==============

Vegeta: STOP MESSING AROUND

Gotenks: Y-You think this s-s-scares us (nervous laugh)

=================Cooler vs. Ginyu=====================

Cooler: I don't suppose you wanna join me

Ginyu: I'm only loyal to Lord Freiza

=====================Cell vs. Ginyu=======================

Ginyu: I like that body of yours

Cell: So you admire my perfection as well

=================Trunks (Sword/Fighter) vs. Cooler================

Trunks: You're the only member of your family that I haven't beaten…yet

Cooler: What are you talking about?

==============Super Sayian Kid Trunk vs. Freiza===================

Trunks: Oh yeah it's go time

Freiza: What, he's too young to be a super sayian

===================Raditz vs. Goten========================

Raditz: K-Kakarot

Goten: Uhhhh…no thanks

======================Turles vs. Bojack=====================

Bojack: Who are you?

Turles: A pirate, like you

====================Trunks vs. Vegeta (Scouter)===============

Trunks: Dad?

Vegeta: What are you talking about?

===================Super Buu vs. Kid Buu================

Super Buu: I am the strongest Buu

Kid Buu: Hahahaha…no

==============Cell vs. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)============

Cell: I was planning to kill Gohan and since you've absorbed him…

Buu: Do you really think you come close to my power

==================Cell vs. Gogeta==================

Gogeta: I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am the one who will defeat you

Cell: So you think combing your bodies, you can defeat me

=================Tiencha vs. Chiaotzu=========================

chiaotzu: T-Tien?

Tiencha: Hey chiaotzu how about a match

====================Cell Jr vs. Nappa==========================

Nappa: Are you a new kind of Sabamen

Cell Jr: Huh?

====================Turles vs. Cooler======================

Turles: Being Frieza's brother, you better put up a good fight

Cooler: How dare you talk down to me

==================Great Ape Raditz vs. Nappa====================

Radtiz: (Roars)

Nappa: Maybe now you can put up a fight

====================Imperfect Cell vs. Android 13==================

13: Would Dr. Gero really create something so ugly

Cell: I'm stronger than you'll ever be

=====================Perfect Cell vs. Android 13=====================

Cell: So there is one more Android left

13: And this one is the one that will defeat you

====================Perfect Cell vs. Super Android 13===================

Cell: Each of us has absorbed two other androids. This should be fun

13: I agree

======================Freiza vs. Android 17=======================

17: You seem like a good match

Freiza: What kind of human are you?

====================Baby Vegeta vs. Freiza======================

Freiza: V-Vegeta, is that you?  
Baby: I'm only using his body

==================Freiza Soldier vs. Freiza (any form)===============

Soldier: I'm tired of you treating me like I'm nothing

Freiza: Who are you?

======================Cui vs. Zarbon========================

Cui: I'm strong enough to defeat you

Zarbon: Hardly

=======================Cui vs. Freiza=========================

Cui: I-I'm don't w-work for you anymore, F-Freiza

Freiza: Then I'll have to kill you

======================Appul vs. Cui========================

Appul: Cui, how about some training?

Cui: Alright

=====================Cui vs. Ginyu======================

Cui: Hey Captain, think I can join the Ginyu Force

Ginyu: If you put up a good fight

======================Dabura vs. Babidi================

Dabura: I have broken your control Babidi

Babidi: N-Now, Dabura, d-don't' do anything rash

==================Mystic Gohan vs. Dabura================

Dabura: You've become stronger since our last duel

Gohan: Stronger than you can imagine

================General Blue vs. Dr Gero=================

Blue: G-Gero, is that really you?

Gero: You are no longer needed, general

ARE you?

================Cyborg Tao vs. Dr. Gero====================

Gero: It seems we had similar fates

Tao: How dare you compare yourself to a skilled mercenary like myself

================Majin Buu vs. Bardock===================

Buu: You look like man Buu know

Bardock: What

================Super Buu vs. Bardock====================

Buu: You look fun to fight

Bardock: I've never seen anything like you

=================Kid Buu vs. Bardock========================

Bardock: Even though you're small I won't hold back

Buu: (Laughs)

=========Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) vs. Super Sayian 4 Goku=======

Goku: I won't let you absorb anyone else

Buu: Wh-where did you get this power?

===================Baby Vegeta vs. Broly=====================

Baby: Legendary or not, Sayian scum is still SAYIAN SCUM

Broly: Hahaha, I will kill you

Winner Baby: Not even a good fight

=====================Cooler vs. Broly=========================

Cooler: A Sayian with your power shouldn't exist

Broly: You will die by my feet

Well there it is the last of the DBZ Quotes. I might continue so don't get too sad ;)

This isn't really that hard to do so feel free to try to do one yourself (just reference me, kay)


End file.
